The University of Iowa Training Program in Free Radical and Radiation Biology, based in the Radiation Research Laboratory, is oriented around five key goals for education in preparation of trainees for a career in radiation and free radical biology: 1) To impart a fundamental understanding of the subject matter of radiation biology, free radical biology, and molecular oncology and an in-depth proficiency in one or more defined areas: 2) To provide trainees with the opportunity to achieve proficiency in radiation biology, free radical biology, and molecular oncology disciplines; 3) To structure research experience for trainees that includes the development of a research proposal, execution of a research project, and evaluation of these results in peer-reviewed publications. 4) To offer trainees experience in learning the necessary domain knowledge and skills to do collaborative research with faculty in clinical and basic science departments; and 5) To encourage trainees to implement innovative approaches in a "real world" environment to test explicit hypotheses about the mechanisms and consequences of radiobiologic and free radical phenomena. The doctoral program began in 1960 and has grown to an average enrollment of 14 students. There have been 90 graduates thus far, 47 of whom have obtained positions in academic radiobiology research, 14 are practicing academic medicine or dentistry, 19 are working in industry, and the remainder are in a variety of positions. Since August 1991, 30 students have enrolled in radiation biology degree programs. With this application, we are proposing to support four doctoral candidates each year for four years. We have a large internationally recognized faculty with consistent involvement in nationally recognized radiobiology and free radical research projects, program projects, individual research awards, and The University of Iowa Cancer Center Education for our trainees involves one-on-one mentoring by faculty members, working on cancer-related nationally recognized research projects, plus formal course work offered by the department and the other excellent resources at The University of Iowa. The faculty, fellows, and students form a critical mass for providing a provocative environment for seminars, journal clubs, and informal discussion. Our resources at The University of Iowa Radiation Research Laboratory offer trainees opportunities to obtain first-hand exposure to and training on state-of-the-art radiobiological, free radical, and cancer research.